


囚徒⑵

by chouettea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouettea/pseuds/chouettea





	囚徒⑵

作者：CHA  
cp：露英 米英

 

隐隐约约中，冰冷的温度附上了穿插/于指尖之间，肿胀的阴/茎一寸一寸地进入红肿的后/ 穴后亚瑟才有所反应。浑身的酸痛让他觉得动一个手指头都都要费些力气，可身后附在身上的人却蹂/躏起他的前/端。一大早上双腿之间黏黏腻腻的，后面还要被迫吞/下粗/大的阴/茎。被子摩/擦身体的敏/感在逐渐清醒的意识中被放大，原本还在哼哼唧唧睡梦中的人突然被用力一顶，一下子叫出了声音。雾蔼般朦朦胧胧的一层罩住他绿眼睛清亮的理智，亚瑟顺从地趴在床上任身上的人在后面操/干着，他主动回应般撅高了屁股，在一波一波冲撞下呻/吟出声，两点在被子的摩/擦下挺/立起来。刚起床沙哑的声线刺/激着操/干人在穴中的阴茎长大了一圈，与他在穴中粗暴的冲撞不同——他的手温柔地撩拨着亚瑟的刘海，滑落至他的两点上揉搓，于此同时，另一只手扭着亚瑟屁股上的嫩肉，掰开臀/缝能清楚地看到阴/茎抽插间向外翻般粉红的嫩肉。

 

“嗯……哈……前面……好想快点射/出来……呜……”

 

他抓紧被子的手不自觉向自己挺/翘的前端摸去，可中途便被另一只冰冷的手握住了，身上人故意挑/逗他一般放慢了在他穴/中的动作，那种缓慢放大数十倍的快感挑拨着他脆弱的神经，亚瑟断断续续被这难磨的快感要折磨疯了。有谁舔舐着他青青紫紫甚至裂开了的伤口的疼痛和插/入的快感揉杂在一起，让他连叫喊都没了力气。

 

“呜呜……”轻微的声音从鼻尖里发出，像一只挠人心口猫的哼叫，“不要了……阿尔……”

 

如果没感觉错的话，那一瞬间背后的温度好像降了几度，很明显，身后人顿了一下，随后一种软绵绵的卷舌音伴随着咬耳朵的动作令亚瑟一惊。

 

“啊，原来黑桃国国王都是这样叫皇后起来的吗，真是长见识了。”

 

这个声音——！前几天战火硝烟四起的场景以及昨晚被折磨的羞耻记忆全部涌上了头脑。

 

“伊……伊万·布拉金斯基？！”

 

“答对了呢——”伊万一个挺身，重新深/入亚瑟的身体，“刚才意外的主动啊，是因为刚醒来的原因么。”

 

极度的惊慌使亚瑟不自觉地想要脱离伊万以体形对他的禁锢，慌乱中一道紫色的魔法就直直劈向伊万，梅花国国王骤然阴沉的脸让亚瑟没再使用第二次魔法，在微微的停顿间，伊万已经将床头的特制手铐戴在了皇后手腕上——他再也无法使用魔法。

 

“本来想做完再戴呢……看来没那个必要了。”

 

暴雨般的快感袭遍了所有感知细胞般，终于在冲/撞到某个敏/感点的时候，亚瑟的前端颤动着，白/浊的液体射/了出来。

 

亚瑟微微皱紧了眉头，眼睛毫无神采地享受着这高/潮中的空白片段，腿根抽/搐的时间伊万突然抱起了他，因为两人的体形差，他轻易能把亚瑟裹在自己的臂膀之下，猛地向上冲撞起来。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊……笨蛋……我还在高/潮啊啊啊……”高/潮未完被狠狠贯/穿，哭腔告诉伊万他把亚瑟送到了从未有过的性/爱的高度。此时亚瑟除了哭着求饶，也只能任他戳弄着自己的敏/感点而无法挣扎，曲起膝盖被迫合拢双腿，被手铐束缚住的双腕背在身后，被动地接受这愈发激/烈的做/爱节奏。

 

“亚瑟高/潮时候的脸，真是可爱呢。”伊万舔舔亚瑟眼角的泪水，粗喘的热气呼在他泛红的颧骨，森绿色的眼睛已经因为眼泪而清晰透彻，他迷茫的双眼在伊万中出时久久未回过神，直到汗水浸湿了他金色的头发，巨大的阴/茎抽出来，精/液从那个红肿的小洞缓缓流淌出来后他的眼神又变得疲倦。

 

“昨天好像没有帮亚瑟做清理工作，弄脏了真是抱歉啊。”当事人的语气却与说的话完全相反，完全没有歉意的样子。

 

所以当被丢进冰冷的大理石地砖时，亚瑟一点都不觉得伊万真会好心地帮他做清理工作。整个浴室看非常空旷，看起来更像是泡温泉的地方。迎头相撞的是一大片温热的水流，鼻子吸进去了一些，导致亚瑟咳了半天都没有缓过来的样子。

 

“亚瑟能不能趴好让我好好清洗一下呢。”手铐金属的响动回荡在整个浴室里，异常明亮清晰。温热的水龙头冲向后/穴附近的时候，伊万能明显感受到亚瑟身体的颤抖。穴/口的嫩肉在他手下的动作被翻开、深入，加上这适宜的光线，粉嫩的颜色给人一种可口感，在搅/动清理干净后/穴的过程中，伊万附下身子，把水龙头丢到一边，清晰回荡在浴室里第一声“啾”伴随着是亚瑟软下的腰身。

 

“伊万……布拉金斯基！你在干什么？！”

 

一边揉搓着水流过后湿湿/滑滑的臀/瓣，伊万一边继续吸着一张一合的小/穴，故意发出很大的声响。亚瑟被捆绑住的双臂因此刺激伸得长长的，他软下的腰身被伊万另一只手扶着，仿佛身体所有的力量都要到那一两点上去。

 

“噫！”当伊万的舌头伸进去时，一声尖锐的短鸣从小皇后的喉咙间发出，像受不了舌头戳弄穴/肉的刺/激。

 

“就这么爽吗。”伊万半带讽刺的语气逗弄着这个敏/感过度的小皇后，“琼斯没对你做过这种事情吗。”

 

“呜呜……没有……别……我受不了……”

 

“难道这不是很舒服吗……这种舒服，只能在万尼亚这里得到哦。渐渐的，刺耳的吸水声越来越大，他感觉后/穴已经完全在伊万舌头的逗弄下湿/了透彻，巨大的羞耻和从未有过奇妙的舒服感让他本来疲软的前/端一点一点又挺/立了起来。

 

“真是坏孩子呢，亚瑟。”梅花国国王意味深长的语调令他向找个地方钻进去，索性他捂住了自己的脸，可惜当炙热的性/器摩擦在他的后/庭附近时，他清楚的明白，自己不再可能逃掉了。

 

“亚瑟自己也喜欢这个东西吧。所以，乖乖地贴着那面墙去。”

 

伊万的话想是有魔力般，他的身体不自觉乖乖地贴着墙跪了下来。

 

“把屁股抬起来。”

 

说着，他又顺从地抬起了印着数条红印的臀部，穴/口在那里一张一合，离开了刚才伊万舌头的逗弄，穴/里的空虚感下意识希望被什么填满。

 

“好孩子。现在，把腿/张/开一点，让我操/到你不能自理为止。”

 

刻意压低的声音让亚瑟颤颤巍巍张开了腿，被抵在大理石冰冷的墙上，伊万健壮的双腿插/进来他张开两腿的缝隙间使它们张得更开，就保持着这样的姿势，伊万的阴/茎一下子对准那个邀请它进入的小/穴，一下子滑到了底。

 

“呼……好舒服啊……亚瑟的里面……好暖和……”不顾身下人的呜咽，伊万律动了起来，以这个姿势，亚瑟是被强制性保持着张开最大的姿势被/操，性/器抬高了头，因为身后人一前一后的冲撞，分泌出的亮晶晶的液体粘在过面前的瓷砖墙上。穴/肉包裹着伊万的性/器，每次性/器抽出的时候穴/里就会吸附得更紧一点呀。

 

“啊啊……不要了……好难受……”又是用力一顶，亚瑟的嘴微微张开，涎水缓缓流下，显得别样的色气。  
“舒服吗？琼/斯那家伙，能把你操成这样吗。”身下的动作逐渐加快，亚瑟心里的防御线一道又一道被打破，“回答我爽不爽，不然别想高潮。”伊万故意把玩着亚瑟两个小球，引诱般在他耳边低语，终于亚瑟被冲破下最后一道心理防线。

 

“好舒服……!呜呜……好爽，求你了，让我高/潮……”

 

“叫我万尼亚，亚瑟……”

 

“万……万尼亚……！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”戳在那一敏感点上的刺/激与揉搓两个小球送亚瑟到达了顶峰，伊万·布拉金斯基再一次填/满了他的体内。

 

“混、混蛋……你说过只是清理的……”

 

伊万抬起深紫的眼眸不语，一边的温泉让他有了更好的、驯服那种看起来很温和、却随时会反咬你一口野兽的方法。

 

 

TBC  
（下次大概温泉里水进去那种play吧……剧情是不是有点慢……没错这是一个不会完结的露英肉连载bu


End file.
